


Vines Around a Blossom

by I_may_be_thotful



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_may_be_thotful/pseuds/I_may_be_thotful
Summary: Scorpia asked Perfuma to do something new in their intimate lives. Will it be something she is willing to do?
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Vines Around a Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have ever written and my first time creatively writing in years. My wife read it and said it was good, so I thought I would share it here.
> 
> Thank your to Noelle Stevenson and everyone who worked on She-Ra and the Princesses of Power for these amazing characters and insanely awesome representation for many different facets of the LGBTQ+ community.
> 
> I am open to any constructive feedback. I hope you enjoy my shameless attempt at smut.

Vines Around a Blossom  
Shameless Scorfuma smut  
Rating: Explicit

Scorpia contemplated how she got into this situation. Currently, she was kneeling on the ground in Perfuma’s personal garden in her kingdom of Plumeria. Scorpia had been here many times since she and Perfuma had officially started dating, but this time was...different.

Perfuma was kneeling in front of her, staring intensely into Scorpia’s eyes. Scorpia was starting to wonder if she broke her partner with her question.

I’d like you to use your powers on me...when we’re...intimate. I know you don’t like taking control over situations and I would never ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with but I really want you to... tiemeupandhaveyourwaywithme?

Scorpia’s request kept ringing in Perfuma’s ears. Scorpia had never been this candid with what she wanted during their intimate activities. Perfuma had been waiting for Scorpia to open up on her own terms and was silently thrilled that she had reached this breakthrough. However, she was surprised by her partner’s request.

How could she possibly want me to take control like this? I know I have been taking the lead because of my experience, but I have never been one to be dominating in bed. What if she doesn’t... 

Perfuma was deep in thought when Scorpia brought her back to the present. “We can just forget that I asked for anything if that’s what you want.”

“No. That’s not what I want. I’m proud of you for voicing your desires like this. I’m just...hesitant that I can provide you with what you want.”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to give me what I want? We’ve never had any problems with that in the past…”

“Well, in the past you never asked me to be...aggressive? Are you asking for me to be aggressive? I suppose I am confused about what you want from me during the experience.”

“Hmmm… I want you to be you, Perfuma, but I just want the sensation of being at your mercy. You know I’m always the muscle in every situation I’m in...so I just want to experience our physical intimacy from a different perspective.”

“So you don’t need me to change how I act? You just want me to physically restrain you so you don’t have the normal pressure of being the ‘muscle’?”

“Exactly!” Scorpia's face was bright with happiness and relief as she realized that Perfuma seemed to understand what she was asking. Her body relaxed as she waited for Perfuma’s response. Perfuma changed her sitting position so she was cross-legged on the ground, as if she were getting ready to meditate. She was carefully considering her next words.

“Yes. I will do this with you. But I need some time to wrap my head and spirit around the idea. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course! Whatever you need to feel comfortable. It doesn’t even need to happen soon...I just wanted to put the idea out there.”

“Thank you, blossom. I think I’ll take some time now to think if you don’t mind?”

Scorpia nodded at the request and then crawled over to Perfuma to give her a soft kiss before leaving. When Perfuma thought Scorpia was going to get up, she instead leaned closer to her ear to whisper. “I love you so much, my garnet.” 

Perfuma blushed at the term of endearment and smiled as she watched Scorpia walk away and then closed her eyes to begin her meditation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Scorpia had asked Perfuma if she would use her powers during sex. Scorpia was buzzing with anticipation for the experience promised by Perfuma. Literally buzzing because she was having trouble controlling her powers during everyday activities. Scorpia would touch a door knob and accidentally shock herself with her own electrokinesis, or shock someone else when they ‘snuck’ up on her. It was beginning to become embarrassing. She had to take action before people started to ask what was wrong.

As Scorpia set out to find her partner, she walked through the small village in Plumeria near the Heart-Blossom Runestone. She waved to the Plumerians as they passed by when she was making her way to their princess’s yurt, hoping she would be able to control her powers for a few minutes longer. Just as she was about to enter Perfuma’s yurt, she felt something wrap around her waist and pull her forward. 

“What the…?” Scorpia exhaled as she was pulled inside Perfuma’s home by something...a vine. Her skin started to buzz with the familiar feeling of her powers, ready to fight. When she was fully inside the yurt and saw Perfuma’s expression, she stopped herself from fighting and felt a different buzzing under her skin. Perfuma’s eyes were intensely focused on Scorpia’s; she looked like she wanted to devour Scorpia.

Scorpia’s face started to heat up as she gazed into her partner’s eyes. What is she going to do? Is it finally happening!? Is she going to do something or just stare at me? For a moment, Perfuma’s expression softened into a more questioning look, silently asking permission to take control of the situation. Scorpia eagerly nodded her head and Perfuma smiled back, a sweet and comfortable smile, before returning to her former persona.

Scorpia took a deep breath as Perfuma starting to speak in a commanding tone she had only ever heard when Perfuma had defended her when she was mind-controlled by Horde Prime. “Hello blossom. It seems that you have been caught up in my vines.”

“It seems... I have.” As Scorpia started to speak, Perfuma yanked the vines to bring her partner to her knees. “Blossom...you are not going to speak during this experience unless you are uncomfortable or you are shamelessly begging for something. Understood?” Scorpia quickly nodded her head, not wanting to disobey the beautiful woman that now had her captive.

Perfuma circled her captive as she kneeled on the floor, stopping behind her and stroking her back. She leaned into Scorpia’s ear and breathed “Have I ever told you how much I admire the strength of your back? I can feel your muscles tense as I touch them. It’s so invigorating.” Remembering not to speak, Scorpia swallowed as she felt the heat of her partner’s breath in her ear and nuzzled her face closer to Perfuma’s, searching for a kiss. Perfuma denied this request and retreated back to her standing position. “Not yet, princess. I have work to do.”

Scorpia heard vines start to snake across the floor as they started to wrap around her ankles, bind her pincers shut, pin her tail to the ground, and cover her eyes. She whimpered when she tried to move and was unable; Perfuma was using more of her strength than when she had Scorpia captive when she defected from the Horde. The change was exhilarating and incredibly intimate. Scorpia felt safe but with a twinge of danger that made the experience exciting. She felt her nipples start to harden with arousal, hoping that Perfuma would notice to know how much she was enjoying herself.

Perfuma sauntered around Scorpia to look for any signs of distress in her face, but only saw pleasure, commenting “I see that you are enjoying yourself. I’m glad I decided to do this.” She then started to unceremoniously run her hands over Scorpia’s torso, feeling the faint electricity of her powers. Perfuma always loved when Scorpia was so preoccupied that she started to lose control of her powers; it was one reason why she decided to wait so long to fulfill her request. Scorpia usually took longer to lose control, so she figured she was doing well in her performance, but it was time to push Scorpia even further. “Blossom, are you attached to the clothes your are wearing? Would you mind if they were damaged beyond repair?”

Scorpia took a moment to register that Perfuma was talking to her, so lost in her pleasure she was starting to block out sounds. When the thought registered in her head, Scorpia shook her head, wondering what her partner had in mind. Suddenly, she heard a rip and then felt the cool air on the skin of her stomach.

Perfuma had created vines with thorns meant to gently tear the clothes from Scorpia’s body. She blushed as the skin of her partner was revealed to her, lucky that Scorpia couldn’t see her and ruin the authoritative persona she had cultivated.

Rip. A slit cut along her thick thigh.  
Rip. A thorn cutting away the fabric from her toned back.  
Rip. A caress along her breasts, teasing her nipples along the way and earning a moan.  
Rip. A final vine flowing in between her legs, causing her to buck her hips for more friction.

“Patience, princess. I’ll take care of you,” Perfuma whispered as she tore away the tattered clothing, feeling her body along the way. Scorpia’s skin was always so soft and warm, which contrasted nicely with her hard and cold exoskeleton. Perfuma couldn’t resist kissing the skin of Scorpia’s back and stomach as she removed the offending fabric. When her partner was finally naked, Perfuma decided to finally give her the kiss she was waiting for. 

Scorpia was caught off guard by the heated kiss, wasting no time in deepening the kiss and working her tongue into Perfuma’s mouth. Not wanting to give up the control, Perfuma gently led Scorpia’s tongue out of her mouth and continued with the searing kiss, biting her lip as she pulled away. Scorpia chased her mouth as she pulled away, but was put at ease as her partner started to leave sloppy kisses down her neck. 

Scorpia moaned as she felt Perfuma’s tongue travel lower down her neck, towards her breasts. Wanting to make her partner beg, Perfuma stopped kissing her way down and started to caress Scorpia’s breasts with her hands, careful to avoid her nipples. “Please!” Scorpia moaned. 

“Please what?” Perfuma asked as if she didn’t already know what her partner wanted.

“Need...more..” 

“More what, blossom.”

“Need your tongue...fuck!” Scorpia screamed as Perfuma started running her tongue along her partner’s perked nipple, while rubbing the other one with her hand. Scorpia had become a babbling mess, pleading for more and more, begging Perfuma to move lower. Perfuma happily moved to continue her work, leaving hickeys along Scorpia’s stomach, getting closer and closer to her wet lips.

Perfuma decided she would need a better angle for pleasuring her partner, so she removed all the vines from Scorpia’s body. “I need you to lie on your back for this next part, blossom.” Perfuma had slipped a little back into her sweet and caring nature, but Scorpia was too far gone to notice and complied without a word. Perfuma guided Scorpia’s hands up above her head and secured them together with a vine, then gave Scorpia a sweet kiss as she parted her legs. Scorpia easily spread her legs and moaned as Perfuma secured her legs and tail to the ground with vines as well. She was open and ready for whatever Perfuma had planned for her.  
Perfuma admired Scorpia’s body as she started kissing up her legs, getting dangerously close to her pussy. Scorpia arched her back in pleasure, trying to encourage her partner to move higher “Perfuma! Fuck I need. I need your tongue on my pussy. I need it so bad.” Scorpia started to tear up as she begged for Perfuma to satisfy her. Perfuma smiled as she kept her mouth on Scorpia’s thigh. 

“Only because you begged so nicely, blossom.”

Perfuma lifted her head and started to massage Scorpia’s mound with her hand, slowly moving toward her lips. Scorpia threw her head back in relief as she was finally going to get the attention she craved. Perfuma carefully moved her fingers lower and spread Scorpia’s lips; she was definitely wet enough for this and Perfuma couldn’t wait to taste her. Perfuma bent down and licked a stripe up Scorpia’s exposed pussy, moaning at the taste of her partner in her mouth.

Scorpia sighed and pushed her hips up so her pussy pressed more into Perfuma’s mouth. Perfuma pushed her hips back down to keep the control over the situation, making Scorpia moan and beg for more. Answering the begging of her partner, Perfuma moved her full attention to Scorpia’s clit, drawing slow, small circles with her tongue. She knew this was what Scorpia needed to get her release; this was the technique she preferred the most. Within minutes, Scorpia was moaning uncontrollably and praising her partner.

“Yessss. Fuck Perfuma. You know just what I need. Iloveyousomuch. Fuck.”

Scorpia felt like her entire body was on fire in the best way possible, but she was ready for a release. As if reading her thoughts, Perfuma’s hands started to wander around Scorpia’s body, brushing her nipples and stomach while her tongue continued its magic on Scorpia’s clit.

That was it for Scorpia. She was completely gone. She felt waves of pleasure move through her body as she came. This was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. She couldn’t believe the talent of the woman she loved. Perfuma stopped when she felt Scorpia’s body still, wondering if she had met her partner's expectations. Scorpia opened her eyes slowly, having been screwed shut during her orgasm, and gazed into Perfuma’s eyes. “That was...amazing. I have no words for the way you just made me feel.” 

Perfuma’s face beamed with pride and excitement that she had satisfied her partner so thoroughly. “You mean it? I wasn’t too mean or rough with you?”

“No. You were perfect, garnet. Now untie me and let me cuddle with you. You know that’s my favorite part.”


End file.
